In an interventional operation, inside of a patient's body is time-sequentially imaged by a medical image diagnostic apparatus such as an X-ray fluoroscopic-imaging apparatus in real time, and an operating surgeon inserts a treatment device such as a catheter into the inside of the patient' s body while referring to the images of the inside of the patient's body being time-sequentially displayed. Since it is possible to non-invasively remedy, e.g., a blood vessel of a heart or a brain in an interventional operation, an interventional operation has come to be applied to various types of operations.
For instance, in the case of implanting a lead-wire tip of a pacemaker used for treating arrhythmia in a heart, an interventional operation is applied. A treatment effect of a pacemaker largely depends on an implanted position of a pacemaker. In conventional technology, a position where a lead-wire tip should be implanted is determined while biological information of a patient is being monitored during an interventional operation, and thus, it is not easy to determine an appropriate position where the lead-wire tip should be implanted.